Saddness
by heekyung200
Summary: Why is he so determined to make her sad? Why is she always smiling? hmmm....
1. Chapter 1

"Ouch!" Sakura fell down and looks up to see a pair of brown eyes hidden under thick brown hair that covers the eyes. Not a bad looking boy, but looks kind of scary. She smiles her bright smile and says "I'm sorry. I was kind of in a hurry." Ding Ding Ding "Oy, I can't be late. See you later!" she waves her big wave and leaves off running.

The boy just stares at her leave thinking probably, "What the heck?"

Later that day

"How's you're first day here, Syaoran?" asks Takashi. They were at the top of the school roof, skipping class already.

"How would I know?" he spitted some saliva down where some kids were standing. He watched as a group of boys just started yelling. They looked up to see Syaoran. They looked really mad but Syaoran just faked a smile and waved. It was like introducing to the whole school, he has arrived. He saw the same girl walk around with a couple of friends around her. "Takashi, who's she?" He asked as he pointed at Sakura.

"You like her?" Takashi asked poking at his side. Syaoran glared at him. "Her name's Sakura. She's pretty popular. You guys look good together. You should go ask her out." Syaoran stared at Takashi.

"You talk too much," he said simply. Takashi stared at him with stars in his eyes.

"Wow, you're so cool!" he said. Syaoran seemed surprised but he didn't show it. Syaoran looked at Takashi for a moment and just turned away to look at Sakura.

"I don't ask girls out. I make 'em miserable. She's faking that whole act.

"Well, then I must say she's a pretty good actress… A cute one at that."

Syaoran looked around to find something. He found a hose. He turned on the water on high and pointed at the girls. His ultimate goal was to make Sakura lose her fake act. The water sprayed all over Sakura and her friends.

"Watch this," said Syaoran. At first, there were screams and yelling from the girls. They looked up to see Takashi and Syaoran. Syaoran smiled his killer smile, thinking Sakura was going to yell at him.

But instead she just smiled and waved again. "Thank you, Syaoran-kun!"

Takashi said, "That's not an act. She really is a happy person. It would be impossible to make her mad." Syaoran looked at him, then, Sakura.

"No way, that shouldn't be so hard. We'll just see," he said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ouch

Chapter 2

"Hi, Syaoran-kun! Did you have fun with Takashi-kun? Thank you for the water spray last night, but I would appreciate it if you didn't do it again," Sakura said. Syaoran looked at her with such intensity. He had his foot up on the table.

"It that what you really came here for? How do you even know my name, perv?" He said, trying to make her mad.

"Um, no. I came here to give you papers for your parents to fill out. I know you're name because I'm the class president. Also, I don't think I am a pervert, but if I offended you some how, I'm sorry," she said smiling.

He stared at her straight into her eyes. If he wanted her to crack, he needed to grab her deeper and more personally.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked straightforward. Sakura was blushing bright red. She couldn't talk right.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Syaoran asked with a huge smirk.

"No, I don't. I- I- I'm available." She said, thinking Syaoran was going to ask her out. Syaoran laughed out loud.

"Did you think" he was laughing too hard, he didn't have enough air to breath. "Did you think I was going to ask you out?" he asked when he had enough breath. Sakura just kept on smiling.

"No, why would you?" She said, always smiling. He was thinking she was weird. No girl would keep on smiling like an idiot when he made fun of them.

"Why wouldn't I ask you out?" he asked. She was thinking.

"Well, I'm not attractive. I'm not smart. I'm not good anything, and I'm just- I'm just me," she said. "But I love myself, and I'm sure God loves me. So, I'm happy." Syaoran stared at her.

"Do you want to go out with me?" he asked looking straight at her emerald eyes. Her eyes widened.

"Why?" she asked.

"I think you would make me happy," he said. That was a lie. He just knew how girls worked.

"If it would make you happy, I would be honored," she said smiling.

"Well, then, I guess we're boyfriends and girlfriends," he said. She smiled brighter than how he has ever seen her.

During lunch

"Takashi!" Syaoran yelled out to him. Takashi opened his eyes and saw Syaoran looking down at him. "I know how to make that little princess burst her little act!" Takashi sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"You're still going to make her crazy?" Takashi asked.

"I asked her out," said Syaoran.

"What did you do that for? You said you didn't like her!" said Takashi.

"I'm going to become her perfect boyfriend and just break her heart. Doesn't that seem like a perfect plan?" he asked jumping up and down.

"There's going to be a mob coming after you. There a lot of guys that likes her," Takashi explained.

"I'm the best fighter. There's no problem with that," he said.

"Well, I hope it's going to work out for you," he said going back to sleep.

End of the day

"Hey, Sakura, where and when do you want to go on our first date?" Syaoran was walking Sakura to her part time job at a bakery.

"I don't know. I never had a boyfriend before, so I don't know what to do. You can choose." She said in her sweet voice.

"Well, since, it's Saturday tomorrow, do you want to do something?" he asked.

"Do you want to study with me? We have a test in a few weeks, so…"

"Like a study date?" he asked. Sakura nodded her little cute head. "I don't… really… study." He said.

"I'll help you," she said stopping at the bakery. Then, Syaoran remember how to become the perfect boyfriend.

"Fine," he said. "I'll pick you up at you're house, okay?"

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said. Syaoran didn't hug, kiss, or even hold hands with Sakura because he didn't really like her. Syaoran just took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ding Dong

"Oh, hello. Are you Sakura's friend?" Fujitaka (Sakura's dad) asked.

"Yes… is she home?" Syaoran could tell Sakura inherited Fujitaka's soft smile. 'Okay, at least I know that her dad's faking it too. Man, this family has issues.' he thought.

"Sakura is getting ready. Please sit down and make yourself comfortable," the father said.

"Hey, dad, I'll be ba…" Touya stopped his sentence when he saw a brown haired kid sitting down on his favorite couch. "Kid," he called out. Syaoran didn't even turn around, but Syaoran smoothly said something.

"Sir, why don't you come and sit down next to me… instead of hiding behind me?" Touya was right behind his ear.

"Who do you think you are?" Touya asked, really ticked.

"I know I'm Syaoran. Who are you I may ask?" he said, trying to sound cool.

"I'm Sakura's older brother. I've been your age once. Don't think you can try and do whatever you are planning to do." Touya leaned in closer to him and whispered in his ear. "I'm not like my father, so you better watch out," Touya threatened. Syaoran didn't even blink. By this time, Sakura was done and coming down the stairs. Syaoran didn't even care about the amount of time it took her to prepare herself.

"Did you have a hard time finding my house?" Sakura asked giggling softly. She was wearing a cute skirt, a scarf and a cute long sleeve because it was cold outside. "I'm sorry for making you wait long."

"It's no problem. You're brother and I had a fun time, didn't we, Touya?" Syaoran asked smiling at him.

"Sure we did," Touya said back, not wanting to make his little sister sad.

"Well, I guess we'll be going then," Syaoran said. "Don't worry, sir. I'll bring Sakura back home by 10."

"Bye, Daddy" said Sakura… Then, they left…

Library date #1

"What is the polynomial of this question?" asked Sakura. Syaoran was playing with the pencil by trying to hold on top of his mouth.

"What is the polynomial of this question?" Sakura repeated. Then, Syaoran slammed the pencil and looked dead straight into Sakura's eyes.

"Tell me, do you like smart guys?" he asked. It annoyed him that Sakura didn't lose her patience.

"Of course, because I know everyone's smart in their own way," she replied. Syaoran stared at her doing her work.

"What do you usually get on you're tests?" he asked.

"A's… and B's… but I don't think I'm very smart," she said. "Grades don't prove much," she said, staring at her book.

"Would you like me more, if I got a 100 on this test?" he asked. Sakura finally looked up and smiled slowly.

"Of course," she said. "But… even if you don't, I still like you for who you are," she added. Syaoran shook his shaggy hair to the side and smiled his arrogant smile.

"Then, let's get going," he said.

2nd day – Test day

"Okay, everyone flip over your tests and you can get started," said the teacher. Sakura looked over at Syaoran kind of worried. He didn't study much at all. Syaoran caught Sakura's eye and smiled. Sakura smiled, thinking it would give him hope.

Not even 20 minutes into the 50 question test, Syaoran finished the test. Eriol glanced a sharp glanced at him. While Syaoran was walking down the aisle, he put a small piece of paper on Sakura's desk. She looked up from her test and stared at Syaoran turning in his test and leaving the room. Then, she stared at the piece of paper for a moment and put it in her pocket. She focused back on the test.

The roof

"What?" Takashi was lying down on the roof with his arm covering his eyes. Syaoran was kicking him on his legs.

"Don't you ever go to class?" he asked. Takashi turned to his side to avoid Syaoran's face.

"What's the point? It's not like she'd ever like me…" Takashi faded off. Syaoran stared at the back of Takashi.

After a moment, he said, "Who? Sakura?" Takashi stayed quiet. "Hey, Sakura isn't all that. You can have her if you want… just let me play with her for a little while longer," he said. Takashi still wouldn't move. Syaoran thumbed the back of Takashi's head. Takashi turned around and stared at Syaoran.

"What? I'm trying to sleep! I was having a good dream about Chiharu!" After shouting that at Syaoran, Takashi covered his mouth.

"You like her?" Syaoran asked.

"Shut up…" Takashi said not making eye contact.

"Hey, man… let's have a double date. It'll be easy." Syaoran said. Takashi looked over his shoulders.

"Could we?" Takashi eyes started to glow.

"I'll get back with you with the details," Syaoran said with his 'devious' smile.


End file.
